Slow dancing in a burning room: a hellsing fanfic
by alysmith17
Summary: I wasn't one to believe in Vampires, but then I had somehow known of the Hellsing mansion, these days who didn't? What I didn't know was how deep the Hellsing mansion ran... it sucks being the pizza girl. The only thing I would know, is that the very thing I didn't believe in was about to take me on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't one to believe in Vampires, but then I had somehow known of the Hellsing mansion, these days who didn't? What I didn't know was how deep the Hellsing mansion ran... it sucks being the pizza girl.

chapter one: wrong pizza delivery

(Alucard's POV)  
I wasn't one to fall into traps easily, being the vampire that I was, just take out some tribe of witches or whatever that was turning people into ghouls and seducing men for their stews of magic or whatever bullshit that was about, then I could go about some more interesting business or another.  
I shrugged at the easiness of this mission, so lost in my cocky thinking I didn't notice the subtle brush of a barrier until it was too late.  
"Well, well, look what the barrier brought in." a smooth voice whispered above me, I looked calmly up the stairs at the red witch, the seeming leader to the band of hags beneath her, wonder whose blood had kept her young for as long as she's been alive, "certainly something better looking than you." I said snidely, boredly flexing my gun hand as tinkling laughter left her fake red lips.  
"Now, now dearest, don't be like that, when you play the same charade as I, using blood to sustain your existence because it's the only thing you know how to do." red riding whore purred, flicking her wrist to have her old hags descend upon me, I let them take me for a moment, enjoying a good thrill before the kill, I watched the whore descend the stairs, interested to see something in her hand that she was swishing back and forth, like hell I was going to let that enter my mouth.  
"What do you plan to do, poison me?" I asked, watching the vile more carefully than I let on, the witch seemed to know this as she cackled, bending down so I could see the vile more clearly, I knew what it was and snarled instantly, seeming to deepen her mirth.  
"Something like that." she gripped my chin as if going to make me drink it, I jerked to the side roughly, almost breaking her wrist as she hissed, a single drop of the vile jumped from one place to another, landing on the side of my mouth, with a curse I tried to get it off, but in the turn of unusual events, the bitch caught me off guard enough to force the rest of it down my throat, I spat out would I could, knowing it was too late, whatever this shit was, I was going to take someone with me before this kicked in.  
Before I could even rise up to take them all down, the doors to the witch's mansion opened, a girl stood there stupidly, pizza box in hand as her mouth stood gaping, causing an odd impulse to fuck her come to my mind as he witch turned and snarled at the new figure to our little game, "who the fuck are you? How did you get pass my barrier?" she shrieked, goddamn she was annoying.  
I watched the girl to see what she would do, taking in her figure at the same time, fuck, she was hot, and I burned for her in ways I had not felt since Mina, dear lord, what had this heathen bitch given to me?

(Olivia's POV)  
"Who the hell orders pizza at this place?" I muttered as I drove my tiny pizza moped my boss barely chose to give me to said creepy mansion as I pulled into the drive, "I mean, I thought the place was deserted or something."  
I walked to the house and knocked, surprised when the door suddenly opened without me tapping on it again or someone opening it, my mouth gaped open at the sight that befell me once it opened completely, there was a man kneeling on the floor, held down by a handful of cloaked hags in black robes, some skank in red was standing before him, tipping something into the man's mouth as he tried to jerk away. I knew this wasn't any of my business, had I been smart I would have dropped the food, said screw the tab and run, but being as I had never liked bullies and always had some hidden super hero impulse, or just a really big death wish. I drew out the gun that I always kept with me, freezing when little red riding whore turned to me and shrieked something about a barrier or whatever, keeping my gun hidden for the time being I raised a hand in mock innocence, eyes meeting the trapped mans, gasping at the blazing red of them, like undulating coals.  
It wasn't the fierce flames that made my heart accelerate though, it was the deep and sudden look of lust in them that made me pant slightly, that lust was directed at me, I trembled as I spoke, "look lady I don't know shit about any barrier, but I sure as hell don't like the look of things here, I just came to deliver a pizza, not see some cult shit going down."  
I shot a bullet straight at the bitch as I spoke; she jumped out of the way as a crash from beside her stupidly drew my attention away from her, giving her a chance to escape as I watched the man rip her hags in crime into pieces with horror.  
Blood was gushing from ripped heads and what not, feeling bile rise in my throat, I finally DID say screw the tab, drop the pizza and run, right back to my moped, trying to get my shaking hands to work before the bike roared to life, and without looking back I sped along on it as fast as it would go, the fastest I had ever pushed it, to the point of shooting the curb and rocketing over the handlebars of my bike.  
I closed my eyes tightly to try to block out the thoughts that were crowding my head as my hands reached out to catch myself, well, I thought, if I was going to die, it would have to be with an image of a strangely hot guy I didn't even know ripping the heads off of ugly old hags, just the perfect way I wanted to die.  
I was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around me tightly, hauling me against a strong, taught chest lined with muscle, I whimpered softly, eyes still tightly shut, unsure if I had died or not, or if I was now going to die.  
A warm hand stroked my cheek before jerking my chin up, silently willing me to open my eyes and face my death; I did so hesitantly, un-surprised to see the man from the mansion before me, even when I should have been terrified. And I was, believe me I was, I was trembling all over with cold and fear, wondering how he had gotten to me so fast or why he was even here now, besides the fact that I had been a witness to a murder, was he now going to kill me too?  
"Mmmmf..!" I gasped as my lips were suddenly taken in very passionate kiss, his tongue thrust its way into my mouth, where it began to devour me completely, I was almost glad I was being held by this hot stranger, since my knees has gone completely weak. I was too shocked to kiss back, I numbly felt my fingers curled tightly into the red jacket that seemed to suddenly surround us both, I was slowly falling into this man's kiss, my eyes began to close as a soft moan left my bruised lips, all my senses seemingly going out the window with that single noise.  
"ALUCARD LET THAT GIRL GO!" and then I was landing hard on my ass and the man before me was standing stiff like a board and was staring off at something I couldn't see, turning to see what had interrupted that rather unexpected loss of sanity, I felt my heart plummet as I faced the end of my world as I knew it.  
I wasn't sure if the thing standing before me was a dude or a chick, frankly my mind was still trying to process the fact that I had just been molested by some sort of incredibly hot monster, and that I was now sitting on my ass while this man-he-she thing was yelling at the incredibly hot monster thing.  
"What in the bloody hell happened! I send you on one easy mission and then I come to see why we lost communication with you the moment you entered the mansion and suddenly I find you a good couple streets down from the location itself snogging with some girl! This is completely out of character for you! What happened?" It snarled, the man stiffened even more at her words if that was possible, as if hating to be reminded of the fact that he had been caught kissing with the likes of me, I was a bit offended at the hinted assumption, I mean, I know I wasn't anything special, but really.  
"Um excuse me? Can I get a word in please?" I asked sharply, not at all as polite as I liked to make out as they both turned to me, as if barely remembering I was there, "look, I don't know what's going on and all, I'm just the pizza girl trying to deliver some freaking pizzas to anyone still alive who wants it. If you want me to forget all of this then fine I will, I just want to get on with my life as normally as I can. I don't care who you are or whatever and I won't press charges for assault if that is what you're worried about." I gave my assailant a sharp look before turning back to the thing of a woman, man, whatever it was, "and I don't really care if you're FBI or whatever, I promise not to say a word, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now, I think I have taken more than enough insult tonight." I huffed, turning to go before freezing when hearing the cock of my own gun being pulled back.  
I had completely forgotten that it had fallen when I had gone flying over my bike, turning to face the strange man, I found that he now held it teasingly above his head, as if he expected me to jump for it like some little kid. I grit my teeth and snarled how he dare take my gun I didn't know.  
The man smirked and chuckled as I stalked toward him before stopping, glaring up at him, completely ignoring the he-she thing as I growled, "give me back my gun." I didn't even care that his warm breath was fanning over my face as he towered over me, since he was a good six feet taller than I was, I was too pissed to care about anything at the moment, "make me." he breathed.  
A shiver ran down my spine as I finally seemed to comprehend the situation I had just put myself in, my eyes met the stranger's in time to see them flicker and darken in something akin to Lust, I shivered softly and bit my lip, suddenly wanting to beg him to give me back my gun and more.  
The cocky bastard seemed to sense this by the way he chuckled and leaned in closer, as if going to kiss me, before the voice of the he-she brought me back to my senses and the stranger back to his cold indifference, "ALUCARD ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMMIT!" the thing barked.  
Startled, I jumped back and looked quickly to the stranger, who was once again ignoring me completely, I caught my gun with a squeak and glared when he had thrown it at me, his voice was thick with cooling desire and a deep alto that had me shivering despite myself, like silk brushing against my skin as he answered the things questions from earlier, "I thought that the mission was going to be easy, than that red riding hood bitch gave me some kind of potion, at the time I was intent on not letting her hags hold me for long. I turned my head away but somehow a drop seemed to have escaped, she startled me is all, the witch won't get away with it, and wouldn't have, if this human hadn't shown up at that exact time."  
I glared silently when the man jerked his head at me absently, still not looking at me completely as he spoke, I didn't like getting blamed for something that wasn't really my fault, I had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time was all, the thing nodded and watched me silently as I stared it down, "go on."  
The man nodded and continued, "after she walked into the room, the red riding witch got distracted and started yelling, surprisingly this little imbecile had a gun with her and shot at the witch, she ran away as I used the chance to slaughter her hags, from what I could find no others had escaped with the leader. I ended up here merely on some form of instinct that I believe was driven by whatever potion that witch gave me, which thinking on my current actions was some form of potion of lust, considering this it should weaken after some time.  
In my way of thinking the witch probably wanted to use my power to their advantage by using the same tactics they use on their unfortunate human victims, though the witch had mentioned something about world domination, starting with Hellsing or whatever, the usual boring crap." He spat, smirking slightly, oh so confident about the drug wearing off and the reasons behind why the witch wanted him, cocky bastard.  
Why was it that everything this man, (Alucard wasn't it?) said annoyed me? Oh right, because, even if it was unknown to him, he had taken my first kiss and was now totally ignoring it like it was nothing important that he had just molested me because of something he thought would blow over in a couple hours or something, the fact that he called me human as if he was something totally UNHUMAN was what pissed me off.  
"EXCUSE ME!" they turned to me again as I glared, "I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here!" I rounded on the man and snarled, "look I don't know what your bloody problem is, but you're not better than me by a long shot, now stop disregarding me as unimportant since you practically molested me, potion or whatever or not! I do not like bullies and I do not like being called names, so stop that bullshit right now, now either tell me what is going on or let me go home, because I need a long good cold shower after this confusing night, thank you!"  
The man's eyes were darkening again, but a snort from the thing made him turn, they spoke quietly for a moment, in my fuming humiliation and anger, I decided to take the time they were deciding my unfortunate fate to take in the mystery man that had molested me, since there seemed to be a dim form of light overheard the block we were on, seemingly abandoned, like the rest of the place was supposed to be, go figure.  
He was tall, like I said, he had six feet over me, since I was only a short five-eight, impressive for my size, though it compared to nothing when it came to this giant, didn't make him any more intimidating unless you looked into his eyes, I shivered, he had shaggy black hair that hung about his pale face, sharp cheek bones shaped the rest of his face, he had a slightly pointed nose that slanted perfectly, as if to point to perfectly sculpted lips, I know I said the word perfection like twenty times but it was hard not to when this man seemed to be sculpted for it from some unknown marble, he was pale but not unhealthily so. My eyes took in the red trench coat that ran the length of his body, I was startled to find he was dressed as an old Victorian gentlemen, I snorted, though there was nothing gentlemanly about him, to the riding boots he seemed to wear that fit perfectly with the darkness of his outfit, I didn't bat an eye at the sight of the two guns holstered at his sides, one silver from what I could see while the other almost melded in with the blackness of the coat being completely black itself, if the white of the writing on the gun didn't glint off the street light.  
My eyes were moving back over his lithe body when I became aware that the whispered conversation had stopped, and that a moment too late the mystery man was looking at me rather heatedly as my eyes met his, making me gasp, as in the short time the man and the thing had been talking, I had forgotten how intense his amber eyes really were, coals that seared right through all my clothes and seemingly into my very soul.  
"Now that you are done checking me out human, we have a proposition for you, though it is a most distasteful one." The man chuckled, making a dark blush settle across my cheeks before I could stop it, his laughter was rich and was doing some very unnatural things to my body, shaking these thoughts from my head, I tried to stare defiantly into his eyes, "well? Go on then, what is this proposition that might sound better than me simply going home and forgetting all this bizarreness?" was that even a word?  
It was the thing that spoke, at this time I was beginning to finally understand that it was a woman, a very flat chested woman, "that you come back with us to Hellsing and work for us for a time until the threat is vanquished completely, or go back to your life with the knowledge that you will be hunted down by a very angry enemy at being foiled from whatever advantage they were trying to make, and to be honest, as much as I hate to say it, involving a civilian seems to be the only way to ensure this happens quickly." Her voice was very calm and very thick with a British accent.  
At the mention of Hellsing, I suddenly knew, from word of mouth, who this woman was, my voice went flat when I replied, "you want me to be bait then." The fact that she was leader of Hellsing did not impress me, nor did the fact that the man, Alucard, was apparently the great Hellsing pet, or so I was told my rumor, I had been molested by a supposed vampire, great. My night couldn't get any worse.  
Having said that, I turned and began to walk away again, not about to be someone else's prey, when Alucard's voice stopped me, "considering that you are a mere human, and she is a witch, she does have some power to poison your food or the food of your friends and family and what not. Considering you work for a pizza place anyway, I doubt you have anything to lose by going along with this madness. The fact that you went along with my kiss is proof enough that your sanity will not be at risk." There was a smirk somewhere in that speech, I knew it, my eyes met his as soon as I turned, trying to turn the cogs in my head that had suddenly stopped, merely at the realization that somehow he had known the direction of my thoughts and had spoken them aloud, well damn.  
"I can leave whenever I like if I go along with this?" I was still hesitant and they knew it, but the very flat chested woman nodded calmly, "all will be explained to you soon enough, now come before something else happens that was not expected and unwanted." She turned on her heel and walked away, knowing at least one of the two of us would follow her.  
Alucard began walking away first, as I knew he would, I turned and started to drag my moped with me, when Alucard stopped me once again, "you won't be needing that where we're going, I see no harm in leaving it here." I hated the glint in his eyes, as if HE would be the reason I would need to worry for the safety of my moped, glaring silently I did as I was told reluctantly before walking ahead of the man, almost thankful he wasn't showing any interest in molesting me again, though still miffed with his apparent master, "great, now I feel like I just walked into a bad movie, that starts out with the innocent victim walking into a fortune teller's den… with her pet snake." I muttered, ignoring Alucard's spine chilling cackle as he followed behind me into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight, I just walked into a vampire mission to kill some witches?" I was sitting dubiously in one of the leather chairs of Sir Integra's office, the mentioned flat chested woman sat before me, a cigar smoking at the end of her mouth as she watched me fiddle with my cup of coffee absently, taking in the interior of the room, ignoring the butler that stood behind the flat chested woman's chair, the one named Walter who had given me coffee, for the moment he seemed completely normal.  
I savored that feeling for as long as I could as Integra nodded at my question, "yes indeed, and we believe that the said witch has given Alucard some form of potion that will distract him from his missions, even though it was meant for the witch to control him somehow, the fact that he acted on the potion shows it is much stronger than we thought originally, and somehow you seem to be related to the whole thing, that is part of the reason why it is safer for you to stay here. Mainly because you are in danger otherwise, and also because we need you to figure out what has happened and how to reverse the effects of the potion, whatever it is, it seems to do with Lust, and Alucard seems to be lusting after you." She said it so simply, and yet it was so much more than that, I was still dubious at this point, of course this had all started out with her telling me what Hellsing was really all about. I had yet to see proof that this really had anything to do with vampires and witches and the like, I was already cranky and tired from pretending to believe this shit, and the coffee wasn't helping calm me down for once.  
"Look, we already know how it happened, and you could be right about the potion thing whatever, she could have slipped him something, but I highly doubt that I have something to do with it, he could have just kissed me like that because I was the only woman there at the time. Obviously he has a lot of respect for you to have stopped when he did and not jump your bones next, but that still doesn't mean I'm the only one he is going to jump again, if you could find him and bring him back in here, maybe there's a way I can prove it. I appreciate you letting me stay here until you find this witch or whatever she is, but other than that I don't think I can be of any help to you, I'm sorry." I really was, but there was only so much I could take when it came to games of pretend that I didn't play anymore, I wasn't a little girl.  
"Because I'm not something that you believe in, we're dealing with a real interesting realist here master." A voice purred dangerously behind me, like nails scratching a chalkboard, I turned with a yelp to see Alucard standing behind me, his eyes piercing as they speared into mine while he stalked into the room, teeth bared into a snarl, making me notice for the first time the sharp glint of white fangs in his mouth, "that still doesn't mean they're real." I said defiantly, standing from the chair quickly as he approached it, I cursed when I backed myself into the desk, my eyes watching him warily, a deer waiting to find an opening to run from the approaching jaguar.  
"Oh? Would you like to find out just how real they are?" he hissed, eyes narrowing as I looked frantically to his master, begging her to call him off, since she seemed to have that power over him, it was with dismay and slight hatred that I saw the calculating look in her eyes, she was watching to see if her theory about me was right, and with the opportunity presenting itself without her having to do anything to make it come about, she wasn't going to help me do shit.  
I hadn't noticed Alucard had moved with my distraction before I turned back to find him standing before me, pressed against my body in every nook and cranny, making me gasp at how perfectly he fit against me, the feeling was more than disturbing, especially when feeling how hard he was against my inner thigh, prodding gently at my trembling core. Our clothes suddenly seemed too thin, so much thinner that I remembered three different layers of jacket, sweater, shirt, and jeans ever feeling, I was petrified by the look in his burning gaze and I didn't like it, didn't like what this… this thing, was doing to me.  
"Where is that viciousness that I saw earlier little girl? Are you scared of the big bad wolf now?" he snarled lowly, his hand snaking out to grasp my hair, forcing my head back as he nuzzled my neck, licking the skin there almost tauntingly as I gasped and arched against him, shivering in disgust when he purred while pressing harder against me. At least I wish I could call it disgust, it felt so strange, having his tongue against my neck, I was almost enjoying it, this strange attraction to someone… something, I didn't even know… until his teeth scraped against my thundering pulse.  
The illusion was shattered then as he whispered against my pulse, "do you believe in me now?" my eyes narrowed, sharpening on his weakness as I snarled, "no." my knee slammed into his crotch, startling him enough for his grip on my hair to loosen as I slipped through his hold to the door.  
He was already there, leaning against the door and leering at me as I came to a halt before him, not thinking as I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head, blowing it clear off his shoulders with a force I never remembered my gun having before something snapped the gun in two from behind. I stared as both pieces of the gun slide from my hand before I dropped the handle, a cool voice saying behind me, "now miss, none of that."  
It was Walter, something slithered into his glove, it took me a moment to realize it was a clear sort of wire that he was retracting, the same thing that had struck out and cut my gun in half like it was tissue paper.  
A dark chuckle filled the air, I turned to find it was the pile of blood that had once been Alucard's head, it wasn't there any more, it was moving slowly toward his body, seeming to regenerate, as I watched in stunned horror, I could see him smirking at me maliciously before the rest of his head was back, nothing amiss, nothing scratched or broken, his dark eyes pierced through me in amusement, his voice was soft when he whispered dangerously, "now do you believe in the big bad wolf?"  
And then everything around me was going black.

"I can't believe this; I can't believe that I was kissed by a vampire…" I muttered, trailing off in favor of shakily putting away my clothes, somehow that flat chested devil woman Integra had found my house and then sent Alucard to get my things, bringing them back here to the room the said vampire had carried me to after I had passed out from fright and shock.  
I was still trying to cope with it, even when I had finally dispelled the theory that I was hopefully waking from a bad dream and be back at my house, it had taken three hours just to get that much of my sanity back to even talk to myself.  
"And now, here I am folding clothes in a strange room in this strange bloody house run by the fucking devil herself with her pet Baskerville, why I'm not simply dead as of yet I have no clue." I was muttering to myself rather convincingly, believing I was truly going insane, when the reason for my insanity chose to come through the bleeding wall.  
"Talking to yourself pizza girl? That's not very attractive you know." Alucard said, seeming to enjoy the fact that I was jumping out of my skin and was on my way to another heart attack as he finished materializing into the room and was now leaning against the oak wood dresser that took up much of the corner of the room.  
I glared silently after regaining some of my composure, turning away from him to continue folding my clothes and putting them in the giant wardrobe that took up the other half of my room, "I do have a name you know, though you might not care to know it." I snapped sharply, saying nothing more for the moment till I was done folding, still surprised that I had managed to turn my back on this vampire and hadn't been killed or molested in that moment of intentional weakness.  
I finally turned to him a moment later and leaned against the bed, coolly staring him down with my arms folded across my chest, unsure if he had X-ray vision along with his other powers, like coming through walls and mind reading.  
"I thought you would want to avoid me at all costs, considering the potion you're under or whatever, or has my theory been proven that I'm not the only one you'll molest on impulse?" after I had woken up from my shock, the first thing I had seen was Integra.  
We had gotten into a rather heated and awkward discussion about her sexuality, in which I had fairly lost the argument of what she was when she got so angry at me that she had rather ripped her shirt open to reveal that, when not tightly hidden, she had some rather large breasts, thus ending our argument on friendly terms… for the most part.  
"Though that is partly the case, though not the reason for it in itself, you did call me here to you." He sounded amused again; I hated the sound of it, hated that he was finding humor at my human expense.  
"I don't believe I've ever said your name before in my life, certainly not this minute." I said dryly, turning away from him again to put away my suitcase in the uppermost top part of the wardrobe, these people were rather old fashioned weren't they?  
A shiver shot through me when I felt his hands against my hips, dipping to fit perfectly against the contours of my body as he leaned into my neck, licking it slowly as he pressed against me completely, letting me feel just what he thought of my apparent attitude toward him.  
Shivers were seeming to become a common thing for me here, I bit my lip softly to keep from giving any kind of response to what should have been an unwanted touch as he whispered softly, "I come by many names, Baskerville is one of them, do you want to know why?" and then I doomed myself completely when he bit my ear, I moaned.  
He was on me then in a second, slamming me against the wall as his lips devoured my own, I whimpered and fought back with the best of my ability, but being a vampire made him bigger and stronger than me, he found some way to pin my arms above my head as his lips trailed along my neck.  
I tried to turn my head away before he looked up sharply, catching me with his eyes that held me in place without my willing it, his voice was low and thick when he commanded, "look at me, don't ever look away." I felt my will melting away, and I hated him all the more for it as I became helpless to his touch and looks.  
The way he was looking at me was unlike anything that I had ever felt before, and that both scared me and excited me at the same time, he was undead, he was dangerous, he was a terrible and rude thing, not exactly a man, but at this moment he was enough of a man to make me forget everything else, and that was a very, very bad thing to be feeling indeed. At the moment I didn't seem to care though, I think that was what finally snapped me out of it when he swooped down to take my lips with his again.  
"Don't…" that single word seemed to hang in the air between us, heavier than the suppressed lust that both of us felt, Alucard by mere force and myself by the fact that this was wrong, everything about this was wrong and would always be wrong, I didn't belong here, I whimpered, I didn't belong here or anywhere, that's why I was stopping this, I was afraid.  
That was one of the dangerous things, everything about this thing was dangerous, I met his eyes as he stood frozen, staring silently at me, the passion gone from his eyes, making me suddenly miss it, still lost in the throes of what he had awoken inside of me, that should have stayed long buried. I whimpered and turned away from him, biting my lip to keep away the sudden tears.  
"I'm sorry…" shouldn't he be feeding off my fear? Shouldn't he be the one apologizing? I was so confused, I didn't want to be confused, I didn't want this, want him, but some small part of me did, more than I ever should have wanted anybody, much less this dark being that commanded my attention so completely.  
"It is alright, I should be the one that is sorry." His voice was the grave, hollow and deep and made me want to fall into him all the more, I turned to look up at him in the last minute, only to find him gone, as silently as he had come, this time without a goodbye or a hello.  
There was nothing, and as I slid down the wall where he had left me, curled tightly within myself, I realized how alone I truly felt. I never moved from that spot, even when I was beginning to feel the effects of sleep taking me, as it finally came, my only thought was if he had ever felt love or lust without having to be under the effects of a drug, I didn't even stop to think of why I cared.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's not how you shoot that gun if you can't even hit the target; the police girl shoots more of the target than that." I grit my teeth and blew off the head of the dummy with the heavyset pistol that Walter had made for me, named; you guessed it, Baskerville, after the vampire that was currently criticizing my shooting ability.  
Not that he could really find good reason to blame me, considering my gun could be considered a freaking tank rifle, Seras, or the Police Girl, who I had met two months ago, told me I would soon get used to it, since she was the exact same way with her new gun when she got it, she actually had a cannon, so I felt bad for complaining partially.  
While on that subject, it was taking longer than expected to find the stupid witch that had gotten me into this predicament in the first place, which had annoyed me greatly at the beginning, I had actually gotten used to being at the Hellsing manor, though the thought of killing ghouls or all the things that I didn't use to believe it that went bump in the night still unnerved me. I was slowly getting used to it, no one even really made a big deal about me being human besides Alucard, as usual.  
"If she dies she dies, we have all we need from her already." Integra said, shrugging when I glared at her when she had sent us on our last mission and Seras had hesitantly mentioned the fact that I was the only human on the Hellsing team that could die on a mission.  
Considering I wasn't an official member or anything, Integra didn't seem to let the thought of my dying be a concern to her, it wasn't her problem, Walter was partially human so he was less of a concern since he had a special skill or whatever, I was just a casualty.  
"It seems you learn better when taunted." Integra noted from the doorway, I said nothing and fired another shot through the heart of the dummy, as if wishing it was hers as the smoke from her cigar drifted toward me, "something you want hateful?" I asked, not turning to face her as I began to clean my gun, done with target practice for the day.  
I ignored Alucard's chuckle at my constant dislike of his master, something he found endlessly amusing, it relieved me a little bit to know that his attentions had recently been elsewhere but me, seeming that the potion was beginning to thin down, sometimes I wasn't sure if I was relieved at that prospect or not.  
"I have another mission for you two especially, play times over, we believe we may have sighted Agnus close to where the mansion is, and I think she is on to us." Integra said calmly as she led us to her office, I raised a brow at the name, Agnus? Seriously, the witch was named Agnus? I snickered silently to myself, then again with being as beautiful as she thinks she is, it would only make sense she would have such an ugly name, like Agatha from that TV show, **_Jessie_**, the nanny from New York or whatever.  
I used to do a lot of babysitting so sue me.  
"What seems so funny miss?" Walter asked as we walked into the room, a look of worry on his face even when he was trying to seem at ease, I hadn't told anyone my name, not since Alucard refused to call me anything but "pizza girl," it felt unfair to Walter and Seras, but I wanted to keep my name a secret for as long as I could, it was the only thing I still had from my old life before that night.  
I hadn't talked to my friends or family in months, I missed them, Integra said it was for the best, I just think she liked being a spiteful, controlling bitch, one that was in serious need of getting laid.  
"Oh nothing Alfred," I teased, smirking when he glared playfully, "just thinking of the irony of sweet Angus's name is all." He chuckled, instantly getting the joke as Seras looked confused and Alucard bored.  
Integra sat down and looked as if she was about to say something, when Walter bent down and whispered something in her ear, it was gross, but I always thought they had some kind of thing going on.  
I mean he had been in her family for how long? I shivered and tried to strain my ears to hear the private conversation, ignoring the wide grin Alucard was sending from my attempt at ease dropping.  
Integra swallowed hard, looking suddenly pale and uneasy, something entirely different from how she normally looked, which meant that it had to be something really bad, ignoring us all, she turned on the TV that stood behind her desk, falling silent as the voice of a news reporter drifted through the room, I tensed when hearing the words of the blonde bitch that could care less what she was reporting but was trying to act like she cared, "**_no one knows the cause of the attack or who had done it, it almost looks like this was a family murder due to madness. The family of four appears to have close contact stab wounds from the same assailant; the only one that doesn't seem to have any kind of injury save for a shot to the head is the father. It's suspected that the Merland family, who has a history of unfortunate happenings, were eating dinner when the father, from long years of grief over his daughter, Olivia, who was absent at the family dinner under unknown circumstances, and is reported to be missing for two months, stood from the table and used the butcher knife the family was using to carve the Thanksgiving turkey on his youngest daughter, Cara and then on the second youngest Sally, before turning to his wife Annie who he stabbed multiple times. After the frenzy of the attack was over, it is believed that, the father, John, being overcome by what he had done, got the rifle he kept beside the bed he shared with his wife, and shot himself in the head, the knife was found with the families blood on the bed beside the father's body, the gun still clutched tightly in his hand. It is unknown if this is really what had caused the father to lose control or what may have happened, this is merely a speculation of the police. We are all deeply grieved at the loss of this well to do family, and hope that wherever Olivia may be that she is comforted by the knowledge that there are people who mourn her loss as she does and that she comes home soon to be with friends and relatives in this time of need. And that her little sister Lucy is stiil alive. In other reports-_**"

A shot rang out, blowing up the TV screen into pieces, Seras screamed as the other three stood silently, I was breathing hard, my hands shook with the force of the blow of the gun as the tears blurred my vision.  
I could barely stand from the agony I was feeling, the intense anger and hatred was pulsing through my veins so much I thought I would explode, the blood sang through my body like an adrenaline shot, "she did this, she killed my family to get to me, this is a sign, her own bloody fucking signature that she's after me, she wanted to know where I was. She did something to them I know it, when she didn't get what she wanted she sent me a note through my family, she enchanted them or something and made it look like murder! I'll kill her; I'll kill that stupid bint and put a fucking bullet between her goddamn eyes when I see her." There was something almost animalistic in my words, right now I could care less if I was suddenly turning into the monsters that I was currently housed with, I wanted blood, and I wanted it now.  
I turned to Integra slowly, gritting my teeth as I glared into her eyes, unsurprised to see her barely bat an eyelash as I whispered dangerously, "I don't care about anything anymore, I don't care if I stay here a prisoner or for my safety or whatever, I want her blood and you all know it, this isn't just her coming after me to kill me because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I took her man away from her technically, she sees me as a threat, well now this is personal, now she can consider this a real battle, because I'm coming for her, and you better help me get ready for this, because if anyone is going to take this stupid bitch, it's going to be me."  
I turned to Alucard, meeting his gaze evenly, suddenly feeling calm beneath his sadistic grin as I said softly, "screw the fact that I'm human, that's never mattered before when you took me in for my protection as a mere civilian, now consider me a member of the Hellsing team permanently, whether any of you like it or not, she's not going to get away with killing my family to kill my friends next, I am going to stop her, and I am going to kill her, just like she killed my family. Please do whatever it takes to make me into the killer I need to be." I walked to Alucard slowly, kneeling down at his feet, startling the vampire as I stared into his eyes, knowing what I was asking and that he knew what I wanted, needed to become most of all.  
"Take all of my humanity and turn me into what I need to be to succeed, I don't need this human weakness any more… in some ways, I never did need it, did I?"  
Alucard knelt before me, staring silently into my eyes, for once in my life, I stared into the eyes of something unreal, and I wasn't afraid. He took my hand gently in his, lifting it to his mouth as he watched me, never looking away from my eyes even as his lips touched the skin of my wrist, gently scraping his teeth along the thundering pulse, he didn't bite me, not yet, but he came close to it. A small trickle of blood ran from my wrist to his own, a single drop fell between us as he licked away the sweet scent of my life, "are you sure this is what you want?" he rumbled, staring deeply into my eyes, knowing the answer long before I had to say it.  
In all of recorded history, I believe there was only two people that Alucard had changed in his life, one of them was Mina Harker, the love of his life when he was already long dead, ill-fated and too late. Maybe she was still out there somewhere in the world. And Seras Victoria, the Police Girl he took pity on for reasons that were and always will be, Alucard's own, and now there was me, a poor stupid human pizza girl, that would soon become the monster of the darkness, to kill something I had never believed in before, if I took this chance, there would be no going back.  
"Yes."  
It was a good thing there was nothing to go back to anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That's close, try shooting it like this." I didn't flinch as Alucard lined up the position of my gun with my shoulders, I balanced my eyes with the target and fired, the gun didn't jar my arm anymore whenever I shot it, suffering the loss of your life through the lives of people you invested your love in made you stone cold and hard to anything and everything, even your own pain. I barely felt human any more, even if I still was, for however long Alucard saw fit.  
"Good." He said simply, leaning against the open shooting booth as I put down my weapon slowly, keeping my eyes on the exploded dummy before turning to clean my weapon. I was down at the cleaning area while taking apart my gun expertly, having trained to put it back together and apart again and again.  
A lot had changed since the death of my family, even my comfort levels around Alucard, the drug still affected him occasionally, just not as bad as before, I theorized again and again if it only acted up at random intervals or whenever Agnus was close, at the moment it was at random intervals, it annoyed Alucard to no end to show such weakness. With the growing changes in me, it only served to piss me off, since my feelings for said vampire had begun to change as well, especially because of the more time I was spending with him.  
"Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards right? You were once him, and then you lived the life of Vlad the Impaler, you have many lives that you have lived no?" I asked softly, knowing that he heard me, his eyes stayed motionlessly on my bent form as I cleaned, but the tenseness of his posture tightened even more at my words.  
He never spoke of himself often, it was time that he started I think, especially if he was going to be the one to change me, "yes." He whispered.  
I wasn't put off when he didn't continue, I knew he was simply collecting his thoughts, what to tell me, etc. I had done the very same when I had told them all about myself, after my family was killed, I believe we had all shared a sort of understanding then that had linked us all closer than we had ever been before, I was no longer just the human civilian to them, I was part of Hellsing, I was part of a twisted family of freaks and darkness, that I had grown to love.  
I looked at Alucard from beneath my lashes, "some more than others," I thought, as his voice rumbled from the darkness of his chest, the very being that had consumed so many lives and lived through so much, "none of these are happy times, nor were any of those, they were nothing but lives that could be short of ended by blood or continued by it at any given time. In my human life it was the blood that gave me strength and foolishness; it was the illusion that was ended by the blade of a knife. In my vampire life, it was the blood of others that gave me my continued existence, once I dropped the veil of humanity, and suddenly I was truly awakened to life, but it is a hollow thing, this life or the next. They are all hollow things, death is the only true rest worth having or taking or even giving. Humans cling to this life, to this blood and this humanity, in the sense of trying to feel secure and safe and happy, all the things that have proved useless to you once something like that of a great tragedy befalls you right? As a human now all those other things mean nothing to you, because as a human you have lost your greatest investment, because that is all humanity and family ties and emotions do for you. You invest them in something and you die once you lose it, but you are reborn then, into the true meaning of living. As I have, though I have achieved this… I am still far from the truth, I am still, in the sense of endlessness, miserable, as I shall eternally be until I find a worthy enemy that could be my end, I chose to die as a human, and so I must truly be defeated by a human. That is the fate that you choose with your revenge." He looked away from me, and I pressed him with questions no more.  
I stood slowly, disregarding my gun as I walked to the No life king, he watched me approach carefully, unsure of my intentions but still staring me down defiantly, unwilling to give in as I cupped his cheeks in my hands, no longer afraid of him or my emotions as I stared into his eyes. Taking in the darkness of them, wishing I could fall into them forever, feeling as if I already was, and had been, since the moment I first walked into that house where he was being poisoned by that heathenish bitch, I may have regretted that at first, I didn't regret it now, now there was nowhere else I would rather be.  
"Is that why you hate to show emotion, to lose control around me and become that thing Agnus meant for you to be, because you lost some form of your control to her, your power? She took something from you didn't she, like she took something from me, she took your reason to die, she made you feel again, she gave you a weakness greater than yourself."  
Alucard said nothing for a moment because that was just the way he was, calculating and smooth normally, cool and calm, everything I wished that I could have been before, and now cared nothing for because of the way I attained this attitude. This thing that wasn't me, I could never be me again, I could never have that innocence back, and now I didn't want it, I never wanted to be that naïve again, Alucard helped me realize that.  
He brushed the hair from my face gently, tucking it behind my ear before changing his mind and tangling his fingers through it, his thumb brushed my cheek slowly, watching with hooded eyes as I leaned into his touch on reflex, this wasn't the potion that danced in his eyes, this was something truer, something different, something raw and totally vulnerable, the vulnerability I had openly been walking around with for the whole part of my life. No wonder I had been so easy to hurt, my heart tightened as my throat went dry at the thought of seeing such pained vulnerability in the eyes of someone so strong, only making the burning passion I had to kill Agnus all the stronger, for Alucard as well as myself.  
"Emotion is only a charade." It broke my heart to see someone so strong so broken, there shouldn't have been that choked, husky quality to his voice as he spoke, there should have been cool cocky confidence, not this broken man before me, he had been broken long before I was even born, it wasn't fair for this to be happening to him, after all that he had lived, "I could end it all now, just give me the words and I will do it, I can shoot you right now if you wish, I know I will never be that worthy opponent you crave, but please… just tell me the words and I'll shoot you and end this misery. I want to do that for you, to thank you for all that you've done for me, please, let me pay you back." I pleaded, staring silently into his eyes, surprised instead when he grabbed a lock of my hair and brought it to his lips, sniffing softly before kissing it, setting it back against my face before leaning closer to me, "I don't want to end this life, this isn't about paying anyone back, this isn't about anything, I don't want you to end this eternity, that's not for you to decide but, I want you to spend this eternity with me, can you do it? You will be giving away everything that made you what you are, are you sure you can handle it pizza girl?"

The cocky grin was back, I was glad to see it as I looked to his lips and then his eyes, seeing the amusement there as I whispered, fisting his hair in both my hands to draw him closer, "she already took that decision from me, you know that I am Alucard, take me, make me only yours and yours alone, I want to spend eternity with you, I want to take back what she took from me, what she took from us both."  
The words barely left my mouth before a growl left his as he kissed me hard seeming to devour me with all he was, his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, his hands pulled me close against him, like he had that first night, leaving no room between us, I moaned softly and tightened my grip on his hair, bringing him in deeper, feeling the bruises forming on my mouth as I ground against him, blushing deeply when he groaned and bucked roughly against me as he hitched me against the wall, beginning to make quick work of my shirt.  
My hands reacted in kind and removed his hat, tossing it in a random direction along with his cravat, only after using it to tug him back to me when he went to kiss along my neck, I smirked as he chuckled at my need for him while I started on shedding his red Victorian coat, I enjoyed the soft moans he made as my hands stroked along his shirt, the nails pressing into the skin through the fabric before ripping it off, I whined when his hands pinned mine above my head, his smirk sadistic when he stared down at me as I glared heatedly and tried to buck against him.  
"I don't think so my little draculina, you have to impress me to become my true lover, only then will you get to touch me so completely, until then you are mine." He snarled reminding me as well as him that the only way I was to obtain my goal was to become his, something I would have done anyway, not that he needed to know that.  
I growled and used what strength I could to push forward, biting his lip roughly, catching his groan of pleasure into my mouth as I sucked on his lips roughly, and thrusting my tongue into his mouth.  
Cutting myself on his fangs, not caring as I shoved him back enough to move about, slamming him quickly into the wall, pinning him with what weight I could as his eyes darkened with lust, aroused beyond all measure because of the blood that was literally on his tongue as he suckled from mine as his hands cupped my ass, trying to draw me closer once again, Alucard was not the most patient lover.  
Not that I expected anything else from him, hard and passionate and fast and insane was the way that he went, he enjoyed the lust of the flesh as well as the lust of the blood and conquered using both in bed like he did in battle, with an insane flurry that left my heart racing and the passions rising.  
I found that it also made me all the more braver against him as I slipped from his arms and smirked, knowing I wouldn't make it even halfway to the room of my choosing, but that it would still be a fun chase all the same as I shot out the door of the armory, intent on making Alucard chase me as a wolf would to gain the affections of his future mate. I intended on him making me submit to him completely.  
I skidded to a halt as he came through the wall in front of me, smirking as he blocked my way effortlessly, cackling in a nerve wracking way that sent chills of excitant down my spine as I turned to try and run a different way, sending a bullet skillfully over my shoulder to try and slow him down as I did so.  
A thrill of arousing terror rushed through me when I found myself in his arms as he scooped me into them and held me close, devouring my lips as he swallowed my giggling shrieks once I realized he was melding through the floors with me held tightly in his arms, like a steel cage before I was thrown onto something hard and soft at the same time.  
Alucard had thrown me into his coffin.  
Panicked, I tried to sit up to examine my surroundings before I was pushed back once again, still startled I found some form of foothold and managed to shove Alucard off before rolling him over, forgetting my panic as it was replaced with wonder at my new strength and my new surroundings as I looked about the white lining of the black smooth coffin, it suited my lover perfectly, dark and mysterious and hid a dangerous secret, just like Alucard.  
I giggled softly as I playfully pinned his wrists, knowing he could escape if he wanted to, I met his eyes to see him raise a brow as he arched into me, smirking when I mewled, "does the pizza girl want to play? You are mine once you have your fun." He licked his lips, hissing out the words, knowing it sent a shudder down my spine. I dug my nails dangerously into his clothes as I bent down to bite his neck roughly, smirking when he groaned in surprise as he arched against me.  
"I'll do more than play," I whispered, "I'll prove my worth as a mate to you; I know I probably won't be the only one but, I want to be yours. Now would you kindly change into your whips and chains and leathers?" His eyes were smoldering coals that burned right into my very soul and ripped it from my heart that he had claimed, in more ways than the one he had yet to do, by turning me into himself, into a vampire.  
His clothes seemed to melt from their normal red coat and undershirt and what not, as if it was bleeding completely black, odd bumps rode along the underside of my legs that were straddled on either side of him, as chains brushed along my ass seductively.  
I shivered and watched him with half lidded eyes, leaning into his touch when he cupped my cheek once again, finding my sadistic side when I moaned as he pulled roughly at my hair, bringing me down till we were a breath away as he stared deeply into my eyes. Penetrating me to the point of trembling with just a single look, making me very eager for what would come next, after I had finished prolonging the inevitable with my play. It made this challenge all the more fun.  
"There shall never be another so long as I have you my countess, No Life queen," I rather liked the sound of that, I let him kiss me and devour me in all he was as I started working off the millions of zippers, buttons, and what not all along his straight jacket looking leathers before becoming frustrated.  
Amazing Alucard to no end as he made his clothes just simply vanish, my hands pressed onto his surprisingly hot skin as I blushed, I looked deep into his eyes and bent to kiss him, whispering one thing against his lips before he devoured them as his own, "Olivia."  
He groaned and watched as I kissed along his neck, closing his eyes tightly as I bit into his neck, drinking his blood as if I was already a vampire, I watched him as my nails trailed along his body, leaving red marks along his chest and stomach, making sure they would become scars as I stroked along his thighs, jumping when he snarled.  
"Hurry." He growled simply, letting me know he was the most dangerous when this aroused, I had never really delved into the powers of Alucard, and I had a feeling now, even in the throes of our passion, it would only make my need not to know, along with his actual power, worse, still I persisted to tease him.  
"Oh but what would be the fun in that?" I purred, boldly looking down between his legs before I tightened my fists and had to keep from screaming, swallowing hard instead I looked into his eyes to see him grinning wickedly at me, the wide curve of his mouth showing his alluringly pointed canines, a wolf staring down the lamb he was going to have for dinner, I found that suddenly I didn't feel so confident any more.  
He was huge! Thicker than anything I had ever seen before, I whimpered softly as I hesitantly stroked the head, cringing when it twitched against my touch, how was it ever going to fit inside me? This was nothing human, this wasn't even possible, then again, there was nothing human about Alucard, what had I gotten myself into?  
"My destiny," I whispered, staring defiantly into his eyes again as I bent down and took him wholly into my mouth, fully covering him to the hilt as I gagged softly on his incredible shaft, feeling the tip twitch at the back of my throat as my eyes flicked up to take in my lover's expression. I was pleased to see his head was thrown back as a loud roar escaped his lips, his hands gripping my hair tightly to push me down deeper, a whimper broke from my stuffed throat as I began to suckle him, trying to get used to his giant length.  
After a few moments of this, I was disappointed when he pulled me off him suddenly and slammed me back against the coffin, I gasped and arched into him as his mouth devoured my neck, his words a menacing growl against my skin as I mewled his name and wrapped my legs around him, "Play time's over kitten." He was inside me then, thick and long and hard, throbbing as his girth filled every part of me, ripping deep into my body, more than what should have been physically possible, and was more than humanly possible as I screamed. That was when my world began to go black that was when I passed out, the moment he bit into my neck, was when my world began to change.  
Blood loss is a funny thing, have you ever heard of dying from blood loss during sex? If you're a human attempting to mate with a real vampire and do the nasty, depending on that vampire, it is nothing like that stupid Twilight shit where the girl doesn't start dying till after, if you're having sex and doing the naughty with Alucard, you're as good as dead.  
That was what happened to me, or should have been happening to me, I should have been dead, I felt the fang marks in my neck though, felt something hard and long like bone inside my neck, resting against the bone in my throat, between my shoulder where it met neck, he had bitten deeply into my collarbone and had infected me with something. It was short of burning, but it pulsed and licked along my skin, the flames dancing as they sent surges of pleasured pain along my system, shocking me into some sense of realness and reality again as I shot up like a bat out of Hell and pressed him back roughly, with a violence I didn't know I was ready to have, for some reason I had always imagined Alucard would change me in the moment of passion, not when his erection had all but literally killed me.  
It was hot, it was passionate, it was sex with a vampire and I was loving every minute of it, I was uncontrolled and wild and full of lusts that were unnatural to me, and frankly should have scared the shit out of me, all I could think about in this moment though was the fact that he had bit me, and that I had not gotten to bite him back.  
I did so now, I bent down and sank my fangs roughly in his neck, amazed at the length of them, going so far as to believe that they surpassed his own, as if newly made vampire fangs were too big for the newly changed vampire's mouth, again, being a new vampire and reveling in my new powers, I couldn't care one bit about what was going on or what I was doing. Alucard didn't seem to mind all that much either.  
"What a monster I have created." He chuckled, finding the opening he needed to get out of my hold as he pinned me to the coffin once again, it was a fight for dominance that was akin to the mating of animals if not more so, I found I had twice the powers of my mate since being new, I intended to use them for as long as I could since I didn't know how long they would stay.  
It was a curious thing to think of Seras and I as a sort of blood sister now, the sex was rough and passionate and wild and beyond all else I had ever felt and beyond ability to explain, it was the lust of power as much as the lust for my lover and to prove my dominance over him, my right as his queen, not that any of it would matter now that he had already changed me to save my life, and that was saying something in itself.  
It was a curious thing because of how Seras flinched away from the darkness that had become her when Alucard had saved her, when I had all too readily embraced it, even unwittingly while I had been unconscious from blood loss, hanging so close to death, I had a lot to thank my new lover for.  
My new passion and power lasted for I don't know how long, that was another myth about vampires thanks to Twilight, real vampires can go a lot longer than any movie producer could ever film, that and you NEVER try to film a pissed off vampire in the middle of mating, no matter what the emergency or how hot you think you are.  
Halfway through what seemed like hours of endless love and destroying the room (amazingly the coffin was not harmed) Walter and Seras chose to find what was happening, I bloody well almost shot off Walter's head as Alucard shot off an inch of Seras's hair. Both of them quickly got the message, being consumed within ourselves again, Alucard and I barely noticed. I would feel bad for it later once I remembered myself.  
Though remembering me was a long way in coming.  
Alucard was on top of me, we were trembling from the blood loss and pleasure we experienced from it as our bodies regenerated, his of course much faster than mine, I decided I was going to ask him if he had given me anything more other than his blood when he bit me and changed me into what I am now.  
For the moment the only thing on the thought process was how incredible he felt inside me once I was a vampire, I proved it all too readily with one final thrust against him as I tore deeper into his neck. Loving the feeling of him jerking roughly against me as he bruised my hips in a steel iron grip, groaning my name lowly against my ear as I drank into his body while he poured his seed deeply into my own as I clenched tightly around him, gripping him just as tightly, not wanting to ever let him go, let go of this feeling as I had never wanted to hold onto anything else before.  
"You are mine." I whispered, lifting his mouth roughly from where he had buried his own fangs into my neck, sharing the scent and taste of our blood as our tongues pushed for dominance in ways our tired bodies were beginning to slow in the pushing of their limits at long last.  
"As you mine," Alucard snarled, falling onto the coffin as he held me close, rolling me over to let me rest comfortably on top of him as the madness seemed to leave our minds and bodies, bringing me back to a somewhat coherent state of thinking that didn't involve me wanting to rip somebody's brains out, not yet anyway. Not until much later, when I was finally able to get my full bearings of vampirism back again.  
"You gave me something that you didn't give Seras Victoria, what was it and why? There was more fierceness, even in my crazed state you proved that, I could sense it as we mated." I didn't blush as badly at the word as I thought I would, I was proud of myself for that, the change was working its way inside me already, strengthening me in ways I never thought possible, truly, what was so bad about being the undead vampire? Besides killing the very beings that I hated among all else, seemed like a pretty good deal to me.  
Plus I was the only one to really call the Police Girl by her first name, Police Girl just sounded like some poor call girl with big tits that really had no real value, poor Seras. As his Fledgling you think he would have more respect for her, I giggled softly as I traced absent patterns on Alucard's chest, coming down from my crazed high enough to become intrigued by the millions of scars lining his body, pleased that my own marks would be adding to the ranks, and dominating them in the near future.  
I grinned at the thought as he answered my question silently, as if thinking it over in his mind, not really knowing the answer himself, or not noticing he had done it anyway, "You are more than the police girl, true you are nothing but a fledgling till you take human blood, I never said this, but I could sense something darker in you, even as a human. Something waiting to be released, this was something that became the only good thing of your family's death, it was my chance to finally release that power, that potential that you have.  
It intrigued me and terrified me in some small way, with the excitement it instilled in me. You are in some way my equal and still my enemy and my mate. You are everything and more, you still have a long way to go through." He smirked, curling his fingers in my hair as he tugged me down to him, "though I have to say, that flashing power in your eyes may be one of the hottest things I have ever experienced in my long time living as you say, someday I swear to you I will fuck the red I instilled in you right out of those eyes."  
I giggled and nuzzled him, kissing his neck as he growled low in his throat, rising threateningly against my thigh, "I'm so honored my lord." His snarl turned me on beyond all measure when he rolled me over and buried deep inside of me, filling me to the brim of completion as his fangs once again found a home in my neck as I arched into him, "I like the sound of that, my little draculina, my countess." The mansion was once again set into a rocking motion as our cries filled the night; it was a beautiful time indeed to become a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

I knew what I was about to do would either get me a lot of praise or a lot of trouble, at the moment, I didn't care, looking down at my lover as he finally slept, or pretended to sleep, I knew my only regret would be to go behind his back, even if I knew he would find the greatest pleasure from my accomplishment once I returned. I knew I would be successful, the bitch that stole my family had to be given a warning the same way she had given me mine, by the stupid little blonde bint she sent to report the death of my family.  
It would get me into a lot of Hell, but it would be worth it, more than anything else, I had no regret toward the spill of human blood, I would never have a care in the world about the humanity of anyone ever again.  
Because I wasn't human, I hadn't been for a long time, long before any of this. I had always been meant for Death.

Seraphin, such an unusual and beautiful name for someone as the ugly bint before me, Seraphin was the name of a high paid porn star in some low down street side stripper movie, "hello?" I reveled at the sweetness of my voice, the innocence I would never feel again as I stood and shuffled hesitantly behind the woman's chair, playing the part of the nervous fan as I watched the blonde woman painting her face one of the gaudiest blush I've ever seen to make herself seem more attractive than her fake breasts and even faker smile portrayed.  
"Get lost kid, I'm on a break can't you see? Come back later after the show." Miss plastic growled as she continued putting on her make up, "O-oh," I stammered, "w-when does the show continue?" this was too easy, "in another two hours, we get long breaks because pretty girls like me get to do what we want for as long as we want, now take your ugly somewhere else." I don't think she understood, her show time, was now.  
"Is that what you're trying to be? A pretty, beautiful movie star in some low down news role until some porn movie maker finds you attractive and makes you his personal well paid whore? Or are you just some scared little girl trying to make it big with the stars? Your fake hair and tits and smile are perfect for it, I must say. The way you sold that story about that family that was slaughtered as if you really cared. I wonder how much Agnus paid you for that." I slammed the little blonde bitch into the mirror before her, smashing her face in before slamming her against the wall beside it, making sure to shatter her spine and keep her limp as I gripped her by her neck, making sure she could still breathe as she screamed in agony and anger, eyes wide as she met the eyes of her maker.  
"I bet she paid you more than any of those porn producer's huh? Did it feel good, knowing you would get your money soon and the attention from any producer you wanted? Did it feel good to know that someone less popular and pretty and fake than you lost her whole world? It's only funny if it happens to someone else right? Well here I am the big time producer, the big pay check you've been waiting for, I am the ultimate prize, and do you know what you've won today?" I hissed, eyes narrowing as I tightened my grip, enjoying the sight of her gasping for breath, it fueled the fire to my bloodlust that was darkening my eyes to an almost pitch black as I thought, "So this is what power feels like."  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about you crazy bitch!" Seraphin challenged, spitting in my face like the bitch she was, all talk and no bite, well… "I don't think you understand me very well, let me clear it up for you," I took out the tape recorder I had found sitting on her bed side table of her dressing room, since her fuck room for whoever wanted her was in the back of her dressing room and shoved it under her nose, where it belonged, "recognize this now? The conversation you had with Agnus is on it, and how much she paid you for the murder she committed, to report on it and act as if nothing is wrong, to get the message out there, do you know who she was trying to get the message to?"  
I dropped her and kicked her hard between the legs, hard enough to SHOVE INTO IT and make her scream as she fell to her knees, glaring up at me, going to reply before I punched her hard, shoving her head back as her jaw cracked, speaking conversationally all the while, "once upon a time, there was a pizza girl that loved her family very much and invested her whole heart into them. Of course she had her guilt and her moments and her wishes that she had spent more time with them, but nothing bad could happen to her right? She would always have her family right there beside her, loving and forgiving for all her mistakes. One day, the pizza girl made a wrong delivery to a house and saw a vampire being seduced by a witch; the pizza girl was then a target and a threat to the witch, who paid a sweet, desperate little girl to report on something, something where Agnus, the witch, killed the pizza girl's family without a second thought. There goes everything, the girl thinks, the trust, the love, the forgiveness, my family, do you know what that girl did when she found out who was to blame for the murder of her family? She wanted to send out her message, so who does go after?"  
I crouched before the girl, gripping her jaw tightly, enjoying her whimpers even as she glared, her blood splattered across my cheek as I punched her in the stomach, digging into the flesh till my hand came out the other side, barely grazing her heart, wanting her alive for everything that was about to happen to her, I needed her alive to know what Agnus was planning, and then, then it would be the sweetest thing that I had ever done.  
I was going to take a human life.  
"I went after the scared little newscaster, do you know who I am or why?" she spat blood at me, "why?" she snarled, still confident even when slowly dying, I eyed the trickle of her blood from the corner of her lip hungrily as I stood her on her feet, lifting her above them by her neck.  
I stared deeply into her eyes for a moment, before tilting her head back as I spoke, "I am the grim reaper, the soul of what once was the pizza girl, and right now, you have seriously pissed me off, you will be the message that I give Agnus. You will not be of anything important to her, just a message." I bit into her neck, feeling the lick of the flames along my body as hers caught on fire.  
She wasn't a vampire, but she burned like one well enough as I took the information that I needed before dropping her lifeless husk of a body onto the floor, or what was left of it anyway after the burning embers that still flew all around us, the room having caught fire as well.  
I stared at her silently, my first kill, the thing that had made my vampirism complete as I wiped her blood from my lips onto my sleeve, whispering the final words of my message to her, "you'll be just another casualty."  
"Impressive Pizza Girl," Alucard was standing behind me, leaning against the doorway to the dressing room, watching me through the shattered pieces of the bloodied mirror as I met his gaze evenly, not flinching as I turned to face him, walking to him slowly, absently kicking the pile of dust at my feet, the smell of blood mixed with the dust…intoxicating to say the least.  
"I thought that was in the past?" I asked conversationally, looking into his eyes as I wrapped my arms about his neck, smiling when he pulled me in close, till there was nothing between us but our clothes.  
"We are beyond that, you are no longer simply the Pizza Girl, you are Olivia, the true draculina. You show no remorse in your kills my love; you continue to compel me with your unusual talents, and your unusual way in remorseless kills. You do not regret the loss of your humanity, you embrace it. That is one of the hottest things I have ever seen anyone do." He grinned wickedly, dipping to kiss me deeply, nibbling on my lip before chuckling when I bit him back roughly in response.  
"Now let's go home my little draculina, and see what chaos we can start with my master, once she learns of what you have done." Home, I rather liked the sound of that.

"So let me get this straight, you found the news caster that had done the report on your family, and after gaining her memories from her, you killed her in the most brutal and unpleasant ways known to any man or woman on this planet?" Integra asked me slowly, as if she was having some trouble comprehending simple English at that moment.  
She must have been as hardened as I had become not to have bat an eyelash when I told her of all I had done on my first kill, Seras was pleased that I was a complete vampire now, if not a little jealous herself, though she noted that I was, to my amusement, indeed a little bit scarier now.  
I nodded silently, "yes, I found that she had to have some connection to Agnus to have done what she did, that and she was simple target practice, I wanted to unlock the full potential of my powers as a vampire, the darkness that Alucard had sensed within my own self, even when I was still human. I now have the potential to do that, and hope to be able to learn and control it with the best of my ability for the upcoming battle against Agnus." I said simply, watching warily as Integra stood from behind her desk without any more deliberation and walked toward me.  
"The red burns passionately in your eyes for all eternity little one, I am proud to see them there, you are a strong addition to our team, you are strong and will fight well for a million years, a thousand years, if not more, for that I am thankful. Welcome to the family, cut down that bitch like the vampire that I know you to be, don't make what Alucard did seem to be a waste, fight well and hard and never give up until that bitch is dead and gone for good. If you fight Agnus, make sure she doesn't get up again." She stared into my eyes and seemed to smile, if just slightly, "welcome to the family."  
I beamed at her words and bowed, smiling up at her as my eyes glittered with blood, "I understand…my mistress."  
Family, that was something I would never invest in again, but I would fight, and continue fighting, and I…would…win...every time.

I had sent my message, now it was time for the war to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

"She took everything, raped me of my innocence to everything I never believed in, took my family, my heart, my love, my emotion," I stared out over the hill I was standing on to the city beyond, where somewhere there hid a witch, a witch that knew I was coming for her. Looking to Alucard, I smiled softly and said, "I want to repay her back for it, I want to thank her for making me stronger. I want my revenge, I am glad to have you as my companion for this battle."  
Alucard nodded slowly, silently turning to look where I was, eyes narrowing as a sadistic smirk crossed his lips, "there is your witch, now go get her, I will follow you as soon as I can." He was gone with the brush of a kiss against my lips, following the trail of the hags following the witch, the bait to get me alone.  
I closed my eyes and focused on my new powers, my body throbbed with the blood of the victims I had taken that rushed through me, filled me and kept me going, my eyes flashed open as my body dissolved into a puddle of blackness before fluttering to life as a scattered painting of ravens taking flight, all appearing and molding again to create my form in front of the witch herself as she dodged around a corner, having tried to lead Alucard or myself to her trap.  
"Well, what a nice surprise, you must have become a true vampire then, for you to have avoided my trap, had it been that other little fledgling brat, she would have fallen for it." Agnus purred, nodding to the human flesh strewn along a bed of stakes, everything was glamour, we weren't here, and our fight wouldn't happen here, I knew she would run, if I gave her the chance, as of now, she only got one chance.  
"You run away and I will kill you now where you stand." I said coolly, I watched her as she moved passed me, staying with me before beginning to run away, out of the city to her own playground, I let her choose the setting even when I knew who would really win this battle, "you can't run away any more fox, there is nowhere else to hide." We were in a clearing in a forest, still close enough to the city to cause damage, or call for back up if she needed it, but far away so that we wouldn't cause too much damage to the general public. There was more to her picking this location though, she had chosen it because it was her mystic field, and it was the thing that would screw over any normal vampire.  
The problem was that I wasn't any normal vampire, I had trained myself to fight her, to be her enemy, her end, and I would be the thing that would avenge my family. I had found some of her hags and killed them myself, their magic sang through my veins as I faced her now, drawing my guns first before anything else, not wanting to let on all that I had for her.  
She would be powerful, that much I knew, but I knew if I had to, I would fight her with bare hands and fangs, she was beginning to pace before me, not tauntingly, not as a predator would stalk prey, she was simply pacing, as if she was thinking of something to say, the first move to make, then she stopped again and simply stared at me, a smirk began to grace her lips.  
"There is something I think you will want that will determine this battle rather nicely, if that vampire hasn't made you lose yourself completely, this might be a lovely little bargaining chip," Lucy was there then, my sister Lucy, one of the ones that was supposed to have died when Agnus slaughtered my family, despite myself I froze, falling into the illusion that was before me, forgetting myself momentarily as I stared at the thing before me.  
"Ah so you still have some emotion in you, no? She was just such a dear that I couldn't bear to let her go, isn't she a doll, she looks just like her big sister." Agnus purred, stroking a clawed hand over my sister's neck as she whimpered, bright blue eyes looked at me pleadingly. Terrified of what was happening, her eyes were forever glassy from watching our family being slaughtered, almost knowing, knowing that I hadn't been there to stop it from happening.  
"It would have been more merciful had she killed you." I whispered, unable to help the choke of emotion in my voice as blood rolled down my cheeks from my eyes, the place of where clear quarts once rolled, replaced by blood diamonds as I stared emotionlessly at Agnus, knowing the choice I was about to make as I raised my gun, Agnus raised a brow, "I could kill her now, or you could have her for yourself, whatever you choose, she dies either way, do you really want to deal with that burden for the rest of your life?"  
I met the gaze of my sister and tried to smile, "it's going to be all right, forgive me now." I wasn't sure if she was still alive or not, if this was an illusion or not, Agnus sliced my sister's neck, red blood spilled forth as the bullet tore through my sister's lungs into Angus's stomach, my sister was extraordinarily short. Laughing, Agnus cast my sister aside, and watched as I went to her. Allowing us a tender moment, the last we would ever have, sure that my sister cursing me to Hell would weaken me, she forgot I wasn't a thing of emotion any more.  
"I'm sorry sissy." Lucy whimpered, coughing up blood as I stroked the hair from her face, "it's all right, I'm sorry this happened my darling." My voice was calm, I didn't want her to fear death, "it's okay, and I love you sissy." A tear slid from my cheek and landed on her face, I gently reached down and licked it away, she giggled childishly as blood bubbled from her lips. A small smile graced her beautiful lips as she whispered sleepily, her eyes beginning to droop, "will I get to see mommy and daddy again? And little brother?"  
I nodded, choking on my words as I held her close and gently brushed her hair back, "yes little one, you will get to see them again, I promise." She closed her eyes and held my hand tightly, "see you there sissy." My throat tightened as she died in my arms, an angel in the crossfires of Hell, "see you there…" I would never see my family again.  
Bending down, I did the only kindness I could give my sister, I used her blood to give her some part of me, if I was being honest, I was giving myself a part of her as I drank from her, gathering strength from the last thread of my family that I had before I stood to face Agnus. Protecting the husk of what was once my family, my humanity, behind me, as if it was still something to fight for… it was. It was my revenge.  
Making it all the more sweeter even when Agnus laughed, "you act as if this is something to defend, you just drank the blood of your sister and stand there as if there is still something for you there, there is nothing to protect for you, you are truly lost now. A touching remembrance of what was once your humanity." She drew a sword and ran it across the ground, catching it in flames as lightning struck suddenly from overhead, her devil's magic at work I assumed, "don't worry, I will enjoy reuniting you with your family…in hell."  
I tired of her talk very soon, I knew she would have to tire out soon, for now I lunged and slashed across her stomach, unsurprised when she caught it with her hands and threw me back against a tree with a glowing light of purple, a rather ugly shade of color I might add. Using the momentum of the tree, I flipped to a crouch before impact and pushed myself back onto the ground as I aimed and fired at her heart.  
For someone that used petty tricks to seduce men, I was impressed by her latest parlor trick when it obliterated my bullet inches from her heart; it was almost intriguing to watch as the wound in her stomach healing as well, surrounded by some blue fire, another of her magic tricks. She had been wounded while she was fighting me after my sister died, and she hadn't been slowed by it at all, it almost seemed to be an amusing turn on to her in some way, gross.  
"What tricks do you have now little vampire? Your weapons mean nothing to me and do nothing to me, what hope do you have now of winning? You're just as weak as you were in your human form!" she cackled, stepping toward me slowly as balls of fire lit her palms, I backed up and eyed her silently, knowing with lightning, rain had to follow.  
"The fight has barely begun, so far all I've seen is that you're all talk and no action." I said calmly, not knowing why I was counting on rain, as if it was some power I could control for myself, but I was.  
Agnus saw me watching the clouds too, "you think a little rain will distract me? I think not little vampire," something shot passed me into the tree behind me, I rolled as it began to fall and thought of my options as I shot at her, ducking behind anything I could find even when I knew she could draw her power from anything here.  
"That was it," I thought, "duh, she could attract her power from anything here because it was in her field of power, so if I just destroy that…" I turned from the rock I was hiding behind and shot one of the trees near her, making it explode as she shrieked and obliterated the rock I was hiding behind, not thinking of how this would affect herself as she roared in anger and tried to shoot fire balls at me.  
"You bitch!" she snarled, aiming a fire ball at me, catching the corner of my pant leg as I dove behind another tree, panting as I tried to put it out, trying to think of ways to use the lightning overhead to my advantage instead of hers, "you're one to talk!" I yelled, making a dash for the water fall nearby as she blew up the tree behind me, this plan was actually working rather nicely, letting her destroy her own power source, hm…  
I had forgotten about the sword she was holding earlier, as she shot another bolt of something at me, I dove from behind like a scared rabbit only to find her standing before me, the impact of my speed knocked us both down, I used the chance to punch her hard in the face, screaming in surprise and rage when her sword stabbed through my shoulder where the arm connected, cutting the tendon and making it useless to my needs, putting me at an even greater disadvantage.  
"The poor little vampire, aren't you a full vampire? You can just regenerate your arm! Or is the magic on my sword too strong for you?" she taunted as she gripped my neck, watching my gag as she stood, she was right, normally my arm would be good as new, if not stronger by now, there had to have been something on that sword to stunt my healing. I kicked at her violently and snapped my head down to bite into her hand roughly, unless she struck me down now, she would have to let me go or die.  
She screamed and threw me away from her, a shattering scream left me when my wounded arm hit a tree once again, I grit my teeth and stood, trying to find an opening, anything for me to use against her, I wasn't counting on Alucard having to come to my rescue, I didn't want him to, but there he was. His bullet tore through the middle of the witch's chest, she was laughing as it healed, turning to Alucard, a purr leaving her lips, "so you've finally come home my pet, I knew you would in time."  
Alucard said nothing, acting as if he hadn't even heard her as he watched me stagger to my feet and glare back at him while gripping the knife from my boot and pulling it out, holding it tightly as I charged toward Agnus while Alucard seemed to reply to her statement, "You wish."  
He shot her as I ducked, as if hoping to distract her as my blade caressed her side. It was digging into the skin as it passed before she got hold of my arm and bent it into my stomach, I screamed as my own blade cut into the skin and the bone, coming out the other side as she cuffed me across the face, breaking my jaw with surprising strength before tossing me from her like an annoying fly she had finally gotten enough of and wanted to do away with.  
I know I sound weak as a vampire, even being a new born vampire, fighting this bitch wasn't easy, something was finally beginning to push me over the edge, I grit my teeth as I watched the blood pooling from my stomach, dropping to the floor before me as memories flooded my mind, of all the things I had to fight for, of Alucard and my power, of my revenge, I wasn't weak… I wasn't.

**_ "I'm sorry sissy."_**

**_"Will I get to see mommy and daddy again?"_**

"You act as if you have something left to defend."

"It appears to be a family murder and suicide."

"You are no longer weak Pizza Girl."

"You were just as weak now as you were in human form."

**_"Don't worry; I will enjoy reuniting you with your family…in hell."_**

What is this?

My eyes flashed as my head jerked up, something long that felt of blood was caressing my skin, falling like cascades of crimson, power surged through me as lightning struck overhead, I didn't scream, didn't make any sound as the darkness overtook my eyes, flashing with a different array of colors, spinning like the madness that had taken over me.**_  
_**  
**_I was human once wasn't I?  
_**  
My nails were more than claws, they were my own, there was nothing to fear, there was no pain, and there was only the madness, the need for revenge. There was only me and my bloodlust, wings sprouted from my back as sudden thoughts of nature and everything I had taken for granted in my human life came back to me, blood and metal tearing through flesh.  
**_  
Who am I?_**

The wounds on my body healed as if they had never been there, metal seemed to replace them for the moment, darkness radiated from my hands, I crouched and a roar left me, a sadistic smile jerked and convulsed upon my lips before settling in place, like a melted doll with a sideways smile, grotesque and unfitting.

**_Huh, that's me then, that's the monster…no, I am the monster...I am Olivia_**

Lightning struck overhead and landed over me, I could feel it moving through me as I looked to the sky, raising my arms mechanically as if praying before harnessing the lightning into a ball, channeling it through me before shooting it from my grasp, it rushed into Agnus, devouring her as she arched, a startled scream leaving her lips as she tried to bend the element to her advantage, panting as she shot it back at the tree where I had stood before realizing I disappeared.  
I was toying with her now, I could sense it with the way I moved, kicking her hard in the back, scoring a knife down her spine, gripping her with the roots of trees and slamming her down, dragging her into Hell and back before slamming her against trees, sending scorching fire into her skin, marking her before water drowned her as I slammed her onto the ground again. I let her get back some of her footing as I watched her, a sick pleasure in my eyes as the demonic power I had uncovered within myself twisted and coiled within me like snakes, eager for the kill.  
Agnus knew she was losing, there was something sickening and exciting about that, something about it that fed me, made me stronger than her, she was like the final victim in a horror movie overtaken by the knowledge that she was about to die in a very violent and inhumane way, that was the only reason she was the last person left alive right? Because she had been the one to fight the longest, the one to want to live, the one that wanted to post phone the inevitable.

Fear made a person very foolish indeed, especially in a fight.

"What's wrong Agnus? Don't like being beat at your own game? Don't like losing? Realizing you're going to die is hard isn't it?" my bullet tore through her leg and she fell, not even trying to heal now as she began dragging herself across the floor like an insect, I let her keep her other leg and watched in amusement as Alucard shot her in the arm, wanting some part of my fight for himself, as lost in the sense of power as I was.  
I didn't feel the power she threw at me as it tore through my chest, I stopped from the impact of it, then I continued to stagger toward her, the twisted smile from earlier still plastered on my face.  
I guess it made me more menacing from the way she was trying to crawl back from my approaching form. It wasn't just I that she was running from, she was being attacked by too many things at once to heal herself properly, her tricks were running low and she was panicking. She was used to taking enemies out quickly, Alucard and I combined were too much for her, we were taking too long, and Alucard being the one she wanted wasn't an option to kill.  
"I get it now; I get how your power works. You're just like a bully, nothing but a lowly insect trying to raise your status in the form of impression against bigger things than yourself. By using the lives of everyone you ever killed to keep you young and increase your magic. Did you hope that Alucard would change you into a vampire so that you could be young forever and have the ultimate power? I imagine it would be quite a magnificent sight; you would be the biggest bug out there wouldn't you? Even Integra wouldn't be able to do anything about you once Alucard turned you. Then I came along and ruined it all, how disappointing it must all be for you, it was a clever plot anyway. That was all it was though, a plot. Now you're nothing but the pathetic bug you've always been, revealed for your true self at long last." I was tired of this fight, I was tired of Agnus, it was time to end this all, "you can't have him, sorry to say dearie, he's mine."  
She shrieked in hatred and crouched, eyes flaming before she staggered recklessly toward me in attack, her power stored to full capacity in her right hand, ready for the final attack.  
It was like watching a movie in slow motion, Agnus was running toward me with her arm raised, it fell to give the killing blow as she reached me, I waited for her calmly and gripped her wrist as if she had frozen in time, I bent her arm in my grip and pulled it behind her, turning her halfway around before I tripped her knees out from under her, making her hit the ground hard. I stood her onto her knees again once she hit the ground and without looking at her, pulled on her arm, breaking it as I whispered, "this is for my family."  
And then everything was normal paced again, she screamed and cradled her broken arm as I stood before her, staring silently into her hate filled eyes when she glared at me, "what will you do once you have killed me, you will have nothing to fight for any more, the rest of your inhumanity will be a waste." She spat, blood from her lips landing on my face as she spoke.  
I wiped it off and bent down to her level, letting my fingers dance along her breast before starting to dig into the flesh like wrapping paper, reminding me of the movie Coraline as I did it, reveling in the feeling of how easily the tendons and blood and flesh parted for me till I reached her heart.  
"I'll find something to do." I whispered into her ear, staring into her eyes to watch the light dim from them as I ripped out her heart, "I just wanted to live forever." Her face aged as she died, it cracked and peeled off like a building made to be demolished, even from the beginning, before there was nothing but bone, the lives she had stolen released as she fell forward into the bloodied mud at my feet.  
"Sometimes there is beauty in being a monster." I whispered, tilting my face back to the rain that had begun to fall as my eyes slid closed, my arms outstretched on their own accord, letting go of all my Sins and cleansing me of the blood that would never really go away as I smiled, finally a true smile, a smile of release… I was free, my family was avenged…. Now what? There was nothing left to live for, Agnus was right, what would I do now? My life, my revenge, everything was complete.  
Now there was only death left to face, I was all too ready for it, I wanted to be with my family again, needed it more than I needed anything else in this life, but there was only one more thing to keep me here besides my immortality.  
As I raised my bloodied hand to my face, I leaned forward and licked away the blood, closing my eyes to enjoy the red in them, to savor what I had become and remember what I had lost. I opened my eyes and turned to see Alucard walking toward me, I suddenly remembered there was something else to live for, even with all I had lost, if there was one reason to go on living, it was this.  
I walked to him halfway and wrapped my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close as my mouth met his, the passion between us lost in the pouring rain as we enjoyed our victory against the enemy, sharing her blood and our own as my thoughts, and my eyes closed, wanting to lose themselves in all that had happened and remember only this, this was worth living for.  
There would never be a family that I could call my own ever again, there would never be any kind of emotion that I could ever afford to invest in such a thing ever again, there would be no joy, no tears, no anger and no remorse ever again, there would only be an eternity of instinct and fighting. There was more than that though, in all that I had lost, there was one thing that made it all okay.  
Even if there was nothing else, there was Alucard.

And he looked sexy as all Hell in the rain.


End file.
